Solo, Skywalker, and Fel dropped in time
by Mrs. Shelley Black
Summary: After the end of the Yuuzhan Vong war, the Solo's, Skywalker's and Jag Fel are headed to Mon Cal when they drop out of hyper Space 48 years in the past. What will happen now? They don't know if they can even get back.
1. The Jump and the Fight

**Chapter 1**

_**The Millennium Falcon**_** and **_**The Jade Shadow**_**, a X-Wing and a Clawcraft, we're in Hyper Space on their way to Mon Cal, they we're only a 1 minute before reversion from hyper space back to real space, and ready for the next jump, where Jaina and Jag would leave Jaina's parents and her twin, and also her Aunt and Uncle and cousin Ben, and head to Csilla to meet Jags parents, for the first time, she wasn't looking forward to that.**

**The four ships were in a perfect formation that had been practiced and refined to the point they could do it in hyper space, **_**The Falcon**_** up and to the left, **_**the Shadow**_** down and to the right and Jaina's X-Wing left and a Clawcraft to the right. Then the ship began going left and right, until finally they dropped hard out hyper space. The problem was they we're not near the star that they should have dropped out by, instead they dropped out by Courasant only problem it looked nothing like their Courasant, then they saw the space battle going on.**

"**Alright what happened, if those are what I think they are we're in a lot of trouble." Han said**

"**Are those Vulture droids?" Jaina asked in shocked**

"**Yes, which means we just, what went back in time?" Leia asked confused**

"**I really had hoped you wouldn't say that." Luke said**

"**I really had hoped it wasn't true." Han said.**

"**Alright Jag, Jaina your in front will follow your lead keep those thing off each other, will pull up the rear." Luke said **

"**Alright, Jag you ready?" Jaina asked**

"**Of course Goddess your wish is my command. Let go blast something, we haven't done that in a few weeks." Jag said**

"**You know most people would be happy when a Galactic War is over, us we just get bored." She said laughing, as they went forward and began blasting through droid ships so fast that between the 4 ships they cutting a path through the ships, until the big one went toward the atmosphere, then they began to withdraw.**

"**Unidentified vessel please land in the Star Destroyer Ambushed, come out with your hands up."**

**Luke turned on the channel. "Roger."**

**He then turned on the encrypted comm, and sat back until he heard Han say 'Yeah.' And a click from both Jag and Jaina as they continue to destroy every droid ship that was close enough for them to fire at without leaving the other two ships.**

"**We are going into the Star Destroyer up on the right, just remember one thing, you've only heard of Anakin Skywalker, And Mara Ben and I are all Jade's okay? And no telling them who the Sith is until we have earned their trust. Put up your shields and keep them up, Jag, Han you both have a strong shield and you don't lower it often so you should be okay, just keep visualizing a shield in your mind and you'll be fine."**

**Just more clicks, as they swung toward the hanger bay Jaina and Jag went in first follow by **_**the Falcon**_** and **_**the Shadow,**_** once they had sat down and run through the post-flight check, they we're all looking more than a little weary at the Storm troopers coming their way.**

**Jaina was the first one out she just stepped off the end of her X-Wing and dropped to the floor with the grace of a well trained Jedi Knight, as she landed she reached out toward Jag and lowered him to the ground he stepped over next to her and put a hand on her back. Luke Mara and Ben, met them as well as Han, Leia, Jacen and his sister's Noghri bodyguards Meewahl and Cakhmaim, all of them save Mara had their hands in the air. All the Jedi had lightsabers clipped on their belts and a blaster each for Jag and Han. A tall Kel Dor male.**

"**I am Master Plo Koon, who are?"**

**The Jedi bowed as one except Mara who was holding Ben in her arms, she just nodded her head.**

"**I am Master Luke Jade and this is my wife Master Mara Jade, and our son Ben. Over there is my twin sister, Leia Solo and her husband Han, and their twins Jedi Knights Jaina and Jacen Solo, and Colonel Jagged Fel, and my sisters bodyguards Meewahl and Cakhmaim."**

**The master was looking at them all curiously.**

"**I've never heard of any of you. And you're all Jedi?"**

"**No, Jag and Han are not Force sensitive. And my sister hasn't finished her training."**

"**Oh, okay. Where are you from?"**

**He heard Han mutter something like 'More like when were from.'**

"**We should probably talk to the Council about that, before our existence becomes known to the Sith Lord."**

"**Alright, well lets lead you to our transport, you can leave your ships here for now." He looked at the Falcon and saw a golden droid. "Do you have droids besides that one?" he pointed toward C-3PO.**

"**I have a R2 unit and Jaina has one as well."**

"**Alright bring them along."**

**The Noghri slipped away for the two droids while Jaina lifted Rowdy with a hand lifting in the air and sat him down gentle, and knelt next to him so she could see the display.**

"**Are you alright little friend?"**

**Beep. Bop.**

"**Yes that was a lot more fun than being shot at by Vong; we could destroy them without even trying." Jaina laughed and set back next to Jag his arm going instinctively around her waist.**

"**Remind me to tinker with his voice; it'll make the humor protocol a lot more amusing." She turn toward her twin, what was said it their twin bond he didn't know, but whatever it was it amused her to no end. A moment later 3PO came over.**

"**Princess Leia, I thought you were going to leave me."**

"**Unfortunately were not." Han said irritated**

"**Princess?" Master Koon asked**

"**My adopted father was a prince."**

"**Oh, so that would make you a prince as well then?" Koon asked Luke**

"**No we were raised separately, to keep us safe from our father. My children are my heirs." Leia answer it sounded almost like she did it on auto pilot, because she looked at him suddenly realizing she had just given up a very important piece of information.**

"**Why would you need to be kept safe and how did you find each other?" Master Koon asked**

"**Will have to explain that when were at the Temple." Luke said shifting his eye behind the Master to the troopers and hopping he got the clue and it seemed he did because he did ask any more questions. Once they were on the transport making planet fall, he make a quick call on his comm and asked for the Jedi High Council to convene, he was returning with two Jedi Masters and three Jedi Knight that had asked to speak with them. Once they had landed, they were lead to the Council chambers, when they enter eleven seats were taken either by an individuals presence or by holo.**

"**Welcome to our home, you are. Not from this time, you're not? Hem." Yoda Said**

"**Master Yoda." Luke bowed. "I am Luke Jade this is my wife and fellow Master Mara Jade, our son Ben. My twin sister, Leia Solo, and her husband Han Solo, and their twins Jedi Knights Jaina and Jacen Solo, and Colonel Jagged Fel." He pointed to everyone in turn Mara, Leia, Jaina and Jacen all bowed.**

"**What time, are you from Jedi can't marry." Master windu said**

"**Give or take depending on the year, 48 years into the future. What year is it?"**

"**19 BBY, it is." Master Yoda said**

"**Oh boy, then we are very close, Leia." Luke looked to his right where his sister was standing wide eyed.**

"**You're telling me, the Force works in mysterious way." Leia said**

"**When will you be born?" Master Mace Windu**

"**We we're born in 19 BBY, and then taken into hiding separately so that if our father ever figured out that we had live when our mother had died he wouldn't get us both. We didn't met for the first time until, 0 ABY, when my R2 unit was bought and a Princess asking for the help of a Jedi Master that had gone into exile to watch over me, so he and I met Han and a Wookie named Chewbacca." A pang of sadness ran through the force. "And he was fly us to Alderaan when a great disturbance in the force, almost brought him to his knee, the Empire which will be create just days before were born, had destroyed Alderaan with weapon called a Death Star, he died facing Darth Vader on the Death Star so we could escape and about 5 years later I went to Dagobah in order to be train by another Master, I fought in combat against Darth Vader lost a hand." He flexed his hand to show them. "In 4 ABY the second Death Star was built, while Han, Leia and Myself lead a team planet side to destroy a shield generator, I felt Vader on the moon, I went to him in hopes of giving my sister and best friend a chance to finish our job I knew I was getting in over my head but it was either that or watch my friends die, so I distracted the Emperor and Vader, right when Vader turn on his master they were blowing up the Death Star, I took the redeemed Jedi and went to leave he didn't make it, but he made sure I got away alive, Darth Vader was our father." He pointed to himself and Leia. "We rebuild the Republic turning it into the New Republic, my sister was Chief of State for a while, our family has sacrificed too much of our own blood to not help change the future if we can, for the better."**

"**Sad this future you speak, of is. How can you help us?" Yoda asked**

"**I know who the Sith Lord is, but I don't want it to come at the cost of someone else, if I must I will take, the Sword of the Jedi, Jaina and we will kill him, in hope that it will keep many safe, it takes someone who has fall and gotten back up, to truly defeat a Sith. Jaina and I have both fall but also got back up and said absolutely not, I will not travel this road, we both fell for different reasons but we are both stronger for it." Luke said**

"**The Sword of the Jedi?" Master Windu asked confused eyeing Jaina appreasingly.**

"**That is the title that the Force bestowed on her at her Knighting ceremony. It went like this. 'I name you the Sword of the Jedi. You are like tempered steel, purposeful and razor-keen. Always you shall be in the front rank, a burning brand to your enemies, a brilliant fire to your friends. Yours is a restless life, and never shall you know peace, though you shall be blessed for the peace that you bring to others. Take comfort in the fact that, though you stand tall and alone, others take shelter in the shadow that you cast.'** **She is the only one, from our time that has the raw power to destroy a Sith. In this time if we were to work with Anakin Skywalker, they would be a unbeatable force, The Sith Lord would stand no chance against them, and Jaina and I together are a strong team and work off of each other's strengths and weakness, but we have also fought many foes together in the past few years." Luke answered**

"**Are you ready to face this Sith now?" Master Obi-Wan asked**

"**It will not take long, for Jaina and I to get back to fighting form we we're both wounded badly in the last fight we had, but that was not against a Sith, it was against the Vong, but in a few weeks we will be." Luke said**

**Ben had lifted his toy into the air and was making it twist and turn, while he clapped his hand and squealed in excitement.**

"**Strong in the force, he is, to play with things with the Force like that so young." Master Yoda said**

"**Yes, very strong in the force." Luke agreed.**

"**Attachment is forbidden, yet it seems a number of the Jedi in your time are married, who changed the rules?" Obi-Wan asked**

"**I have found my marriage and relationship with my family have made me stronger, I have survived things I wouldn't have if it wasn't for them, you saw us today Master Koon, we work as a coordinated unit, even Han and Jag who are not Jedi but have worked with them for 30 years like Han or Jag who has only been doing so for the past 4 years we are the better because of them. And I changed the code, in 11 ABY I founded the New Jedi Order, in the last four years I have lost a great many of my Jedi, I also lost my other nephew, Han and Leia's youngest son. We have fought through yet another Galactic War, this time it was their turn to help fight, though unfortunate it maybe, it was their generations fight even though we had fought ours so they never would have to." Luke said the last bit sadly.**

"**What do you mean founded the New Jedi Order? What happened to this one?" Master Windu asked in a strained voice.**

"**When, the Emperor is ready to take full power unto himself, he'll activate a hidden order within your clone troopers order 66, they along with the new Sith Lord will slay ever Jedi they can get their hands on, thousands die inside these Temple walls, others out on the frontlines, very few escaped, I have met a few who changed their names and had children that are now member of the new Jedi Order, I have work a very long time to make sure the Jedi I train don't fall to the Dark side, like my father, but if they do, we are there when they're ready to come back, or if they go too far to put a stop to it. Jaina and I both touched the Dark side, but we never killed anyone with it, and came back the better for it, in the sense we know there is no light and dark as simply said, its more you follow an emotion to far to the point of no return, Jaina's was grief and wanting revenge for her brother's death after a few weeks one of my Master Kyp Durron who possessed by a Sith Lord's spirit, he realized he did wrong when the spirit was expelled and though he killed many he was seeking redemption, one way for that was to show Jaina what she was doing was wrong, they have been partners ever since. I was kidnapped by the clone of the Emperor and turned I tried to resist he was just was to strong my sister figured out where I was, she sneaked aboard the ship and dueled him until he was about to kill her, it snapped me back to my right mind, and I took over the duel and beat him, now I am the better for it, I know just how bad it is to let your anger control you. Now we live to serve the Galactic Alliance, which was the reorganization of the New Republic. " Luke said sometime shaky voice.**

**Beeping noise sounded from master Yoda's chair he pushed a button.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Master Yoda, I need to speak to the Council. I have done something, and I am afraid there is nothing I can do to fix it. May I come to you?" he looked at the rest of the Council and they all nodded.**

"**Yes Jedi Skywalker you may." The whole family sucked in a breath almost as one even Jag and Han did. It got some strange looks from everyone.**

"**Luke what are we going to do?" Leia asked quietly.**

"**Just smile and nodded don't reveal anything. Pass it on." She did and by the time it got to Jaina who was standing next to her brother and Jag, she was as white as the snow on Csilla. The next thing Luke knew his niece had burrowed her way through his shield.**

'**Uncle Luke I can't do this.'**

'**You must Jaina, I know you have always thought if he couldn't stay away from it then you couldn't either you've proven that wrong, just be calm, be the Jaina who look trouble in the face and laughs at it.'**

**He saw her nodded once, which unfortunately was seen by Obi-Wan, who gave Jaina a look and then Luke. Luke could have swore that Obi-Wan had figured out who their father was, but wasn't sure. He felt Jaina withdraw.**

"**It's been a long time since I've seen someone communicate completely telepathically especially when they are both shielding." Obi-Wan said and Luke felt a slight panic in the force coming from Jaina.**

"**Yes, it hard sometime when you train them, they learn your tricks and can bypass them, but I find it useful in a battle meld, we can actually speak to each other instead of just picturing things and getting them across the way you want."**

"**How long have you trained them?" Master Windu asked**

"**Since they were old enough to understand, they went to the Academy on Yavin 4, when they turned 13, by the time the war came Jaina, Jacen and Anakin had all been in combat. They are 21 now, the war is finally finished as of just a few short weeks ago. We collected our youngling from Shelter hidden in the Maw, and sent them with the Smuggler's Alliance on board **_**the Errant Venture, **_**we were all headed to Mon Cal which was the temporary capital until Courasant could be reconstructed, when we ended up here."**

"**So she can get through your shields?" Master Koon asked**

"**Not easily, it took me a minute to get in it would have been easier if I had done so with Aunt Mara, she was my Master after all." Jaina answered she once again was Jaina Solo she felt calm, cool and collected.**

"**Interesting." Yoda said rubbing his chin. A beep came. He pushed a button on his chair. "Send him in." let go of the button. "You will want to stay with us? Hem?" Leia and Luke exchanged pained looks. The door opened "Come, young Skywalker. What is it you need to tell us?" Anakin walked over and stood and gave a pointed look to them. "Masters Luke and Mara Jade, young Ben. Han and Leia Solo, Leia is Luke's twin. Jedi Knights Jaina and Jacen Solo they are the Solo's twins. And Colonel Jagged Fel. Somehow they were transported through time, they have decided to fix something since they're here, their father turns to the dark side of the Force and was a Sith named Darth Vader. You may speak freely; they probably already know what you're going to say." Leia and Luke exchanged a worried look. And Anakin looked uncertain.**

"**I have come to confess about something I did, though I don't regret it, I also not in good conscience can keep from you what I have done." He looked down and a single tear rolled down his face. Obi-Wan upon seeing his tears stood up and put hand on his shoulder.**

"**Anakin, you can tell us anything you want, know that even if we are disappointed, we will never be angry if you, yourself come forward and tell the truth. Alright?" Obi-Wan said and sat back down in his seat.**

"**Yes, my master. When I was assigned the protection detail for Senator Amidala, I was already in love with her, I have been since the very first time I met her, after the battle on Geonosis, when I took her back to Naboo, we got married." Everyone gasped. "When I got home today, she told me she is pregnant, now I know your probably furious with me and are deciding how you're going to deal with me, I only ask that you please, help me save her life, I was taking a nap and had a vision of her dying in child birth, I couldn't even tell if the baby lived, just help her and do whatever you please with me." Tears we're streaming down his face and Obi-Wan's. But Obi-Wan was staring at Luke and Leia and then Jaina, Luke merely nodded his head in answer, and Obi-Wan went pale.**

"**Much to discuss we do, having failed to see this the Council has, we will speak on these matters though we are disappointed you are young and can make foolish mistakes, but I can see you don't think it's a mistake and that's good, but for now go home, and rest a healing trance will keep dreams and visions away, know how to do this you do?"**

"**I have never been good at them." He admitted reluctantly, a soft snort came from Jaina, she raised her hand.**

"**Yes, Jedi Solo?"**

"**I can teach him how to do it in five minute if he was at least taught how to do it, it is one of my specialties."**

"**I was taught. I've just never been good at them."**

"**Go with young Skywalker you will teach him your trick, you must." Jaina nodded leaned over kissed Jag's cheek and followed Anakin. When the door was closed, there was what felt to Luke an explosion in the Force of shock, and dismay.**

"**What are we going to do?" Master Windu asked**

**Luke raised my hand.**

"**Yes, Master Jade?"**

"**Might I make a suggestion?"**

"**Yes, you sit on your Council; I see no reason for you to not give advice on this one. Take seat everyone." He pointed toward a corner where a number of chairs could be brought over, Luke sat his next to Obi-Wan, and flicked a finger and his son floated to him, giggling and clapping his hands.**

"**Anyway as I was going to say why, don't you, work with him, as I said before my family gives me strength, I see no reason why Jedi Skywalker can't have the same. Yes he disobeyed the rules, so some form of discipline should be dispensed, but if you can make that boys life easier with just understanding and compassion, why not do it. I built the New Jedi Order with mostly adults to begin with, a lot of them already had families, you don't need to break up a family to make a Jedi a Jedi, trust me on this, help his wife in what he has foreseen in his vision perhaps it will only take her delivering here for it to change the outcome of the vision. Always in motion the future is. That is what you told me so very long ago on Dagobah, Master Yoda, by changing one thing you change the whole vision."**

**Ben was playing with his toy again clapping and giggling in glee. Luke looked up and saw Jag standing back straight and his hands clasped behind his back. Suddenly Mara jumped up had a hand over her mouth and looked at Master Yoda beseeching.**

"**Fresher?" She gasped**

"**Down the hall second door on the right." She was gone before he even knew what had happened. He reached out to Jaina.**

"**Yes Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked**

"**Your aunt just went to the fresher will you check on her?" he could hear mental giggling, and the connection broke. All the Master and Han and Jag were looking around. And Jacen snorted.**

"**Anything you'd like to share Jacen?" Leia asked amused**

"**Lets just say, my sister know very well what is wrong with Aunt Mara."**

"**Care to share?" Luke asked**

"**Let's just say, Ben isn't going to be your only child."**

"**Really and how would your sister know that?" Luke asked in an irriatated voice**

"**Aunt Mara told her."**

"**Really." Just then the door slid open and in came a smiling Jaina and a sick looking Mara. "Mara Jade, do you have something you'd care to tell me?" he asked smiling**

"**Jaina." She growled. Jaina gave her an I-Know-You-Still-Love-Me-smile. "You are going to be a parent again, Farm boy."**

"**Congratulation, Masters Skywalker." Master Yoda said smiling sweetly. Luke and Mara did even think about it before they answered, while everyone else was staring wide eyed at the little green Jedi Master.**

"**Thank you." They said together, and then looked at each other in shock, as everyone else snorted. "How. How did you figure it out?"**

"**Well, it wasn't all that hard after Anakin's little confession and beside you look like what I picture he will when he is your age." Master Windu said smiling.**

"**Well their goes our very good plan." Luke said with a snort**

"**Please Farm boy, we got dropped here it isn't like we wanted to come." Mara said**

"**Well than, Obi-Wan allow me to introduce you to your name sake or your alias' name sake, Ben, meet Master Obi-Wan 'Ben' Kenobi." Luke said showing him Ben.**

"**You named your son after me?" Obi-Wan asked**

"**Yes and why not? You were there when I needed you even after you died, you and Master Yoda would appear as Force Ghosts. The last time I spoke to you my sister was very close to have those two brats over there." Luke said**

"**We're not Brats." They said as one.**

"**Do they do that a lot?" Obi-wan asked**

"**Not as much as they did when they were younger. Now if you want to be creped out have them work on something together and see their perfect timing its creepy there silent conversation." Leia said**

"**Agreed." Han, Luke, Mara, and Jag said**

**Jaina who was standing by Jag jumped, he put his arm around her.**

"**What's wrong?" he asked**

"**Oh nothing, Ben just wants me to hold him, it's been a very long time since he reached for me in the force." Ben was looking at her expectantly had his toy firmly in his hands waiting, when Jaina crooked her finger and he floated out of his lap and across the room, he was laughing and squealing.**

"**Do you always use the Force?" Master Kit Fisto asked**

"**No, but because he is so strong in the Force he felt people dying so he closed himself off from it, this is how we are getting him back in to using it, as you can see he touched Jaina because he wanted to play, when he's hungry he may touch me, it all depends on how everyone is feeling, such as right now, he is incased in a one way emotional bubble in the force so he doesn't feel it when someone dies, Jaina has him locked in tight, who ever holds him or is right next to them, are in charge of erecting said bubble, it would be really bad to have the next Skywalker closed off from the Force." Mara explained.**

"**Interesting maybe you can show us how you shield him later it would be a very interesting thing to learn. Now how about we do some sparing to see how far advanced you all are and see if there is any help, we could be." Master Yoda said**

"**I'm against Uncle Luke." Jaina said from the floor where she and Jag were playing with Ben, she floated his toy up and dropped it on Jag's head, Luke felt sadness and loss coming off of Han. "Dad, will you please stop that, you'll not lose me, okay." She said not even looking up.**

"**But you're my baby; you're not suppose to grow up."**

"**Technically I'm your oldest, Anakin was your baby. But I'll always be your little girl even when I'm going grey and have great grandchildren running around alright?"**

**Jag leaned toward her, and Luke wanting to know what he said used the force to her what he said.**

"**How many children do you want exactly?" she was bright red, but her force aura only mildly change, make Mara snort in amusement.**

"**Jaina Solo, I taught you that little trick do you think I don't know what you're feeling right now?"**

**Jaina turn and stuck out her tongue and when Jacen start to snicker, whack, and he stopped and rubbed the back of his head.**

"**Kriff Jaina, you need to be a little more gentle, that really hurt."**

"**What was that?" Obi-Wan asked**

"**Oh, I just Force slapped him up the back of the head, nothing he doesn't deserve trust me." Jaina answer with mock-sweetness**

"**Are they always like that?" he asked**

"**Most of the time. Master Yoda sparring?" Luke asked**

"**Yes, we will watch as they spar with you and then we will watch the next up from you or down depending on how well they did." Master Windu answered for Yoda as he got up**

"**Well then might as well bring out an apprentice for me." Leia said smiling.**

"**Why is that?" Yoda asked**

"**Because I haven't finished my training, and wouldn't be alive if it hadn't have been for the little training I have had, mind you I want to, there was just never time."**

"**Let's head to the work out and sparing room." Master windu said**

**They all got up and follow Yoda, when they finally got there; it was similar to the Temple Luke had built on Courasant all those years ago.**

"**Jaina and Luke go first."**

**And then a blue shimmer appeared and then her brother.**

"**Anakin?" Leia gasped**

"**Hi Mom, I see you've made it safely, I was sent by Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan to watch out for you, the Sith Lord will be on the move after Darth Vader in three weeks, either Jaina and Anakin need to team up or Uncle Luke, Jaina and Jacen, it will be like Courasant all over again only this time there will be no slayers only a very powerful Sith. A prophecies has been uncovered here in the netherworld of the Force, 'When the Chosen one and the Sword of the Jedi are join in battle will the ultimate victory be, always in the now look, for the future in motion will it be, the battle will be epic but win the light side will, be wise in your choices, and in the end children will be free.' When you win, you'll have to make arrangements for you to meet your special someone even if you have to lock them up together Mom, Dad, Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara, Jaina, Jag, Jacen and Tenal Ka, and if you will myself and Tahiri, remember you won't have a rebellion to fight, so you must win her worshipfulness, dad. Aunt Mara you won't have the excuse of trying to kill him, to get him. Jaina well your just Jaina and Jag is Jag and your both Ace Pilots go kick some Simms butt. Jacen sweet Jacen if things work out Teneniel Djo will still be the Queen Mother and Tenal Ka won't have to take the crown. Remember Jacen Centerpoint can only be fired if I set it, don't let me, or just kill Sal-Solo, okay maybe not kill but he was a Peace Brigider, I must go, he is returning. May the Force be with always." Leia had tears rolling down her face. He reached out and touched her face. "I'm always here." He touched over her heart, and her head. "Remember if you do this right, I won't die, and I'll be with my Tahiri again. I'll be with you, always." And he disappeared**

"**Who was that?" came a question from behind them. Leia knew who it was without turning.**

"**That was my son. He died a few years ago, when he lead a strike team of Jedi Knights to Myrkr, he was killed but he saved a lot of live, perhaps the whole Jedi Order when he became one with the Force as he died, we felt him blazing strong and true, as bright as a supernova, until his fire burned out we all felt him go, every Jedi in the Galaxy felt Jedi Solo, move on to the netherworld of the Force." Leia told Anakin.**

"**I'm sorry, forgive me, I didn't mean to bring up something so personal." Anakin said**

"**Its alright, it has just been a rough couple of years. So why are you back? Need Jaina to help you get into a trance?" she laughed**

"**No ma'am I just felt a sort of call saying that I will be needed or something along those lines, so I came back." He answered**

"**Good Jedi Skywalker, need you we will, you will fight Jedi Solo after she has dueled Master Jade." Master Yoda said**

"**Yes Master." Anakin said**

"**Here Jag." Jaina handed Ben to Jag. "Alright Uncle, let's see if the Master of the Order can still take his niece, The Sword of the Jedi."**

"**Do you think you're being funny young lady?" Luke asked in mock annoyance.**

"**Yes very. And as I'm a great deal younger and a little faster, I just wish we could do this in a fur ball instead." Jaina said**

"**Yes well, as an ace fighter pilot I can see why you would want that." Luke said**

"**Well it's not like you've not an ace pilot yourself." Jaina countered**

"**True you come by your skills honestly from both side." He smiled and reached for his lightsaber with a snap-hiss, his green blade ignited. Jaina smiled as well as she reached for her saber it slapped it to her hand, and it too ignited with a snap-hiss and a purple blade was in a guard position.**

"**Coming Uncle?" the answer came when his saber and her's clashed over and over again, she jumped and using the Force and flew down at her uncle again they hit, but this time Luke stagger back from the sheer force of the blow, and she spun and flipped and again and again the sabers clashed until almost by instinct she felt him, and he felt her have the force come to them in a rush, as there blade were still locked they used their hand, and they each went flying backward, they landed with a grunt, but were back up and fight again, he spun and twisted and they clashed until, they managed to disarm each other at the exact same time.**

"**What…" Jaina couldn't even think straight as she looked down at her Uncles lightsaber in her hand and hers in his.**

"**Well I must say considering you spent most of the last war in a cock pit and not on the ground you did an excellent job, Jaina. Good work." They saluted each other a deactivate the lightsaber and hand the other's theirs back.**

"**Good very good. Strong in the force you both are raw power you have strong is your family in the force. Jedi Jacen Solo and Master Mara Jade you're up next." Yoda said**

**With a snap-hiss, two blades one green one blue began to whirl and hit again and again….**


	2. Ultimate Duel and Finding a Place

**Chapter 2**

**Mara of course beat Jacen, but just barely, and that was only because Mara wasn't feeling well.**

"**Alright, Leia and Anakin you're up next, remember Anakin she hasn't finished her training." Master Yoda said**

"**Yes Master Yoda. Are you ready?" Anakin asked**

"**I suppose. I have only had to use this in a confrontation a few time, but my brother refused to allow me out of my home, without it, but I keep a Sith occupied long enough for Luke to jump in." Leia said**

"**Very good, Sith are my specialty." Leia heard a snort from Luke and Obi-Wan. "What?" he demanded smiling.**

"**That was my line Anakin." Obi-Wan said grinning**

"**Yeah so it worked." Anakin answered **

"**Alright." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes**

**With a snap-hiss he ignited he blue blade, with a snap-hiss Leia did hers as well a blue blade.**

**They hit back and forth Leia did a pretty good job, she would twirl away and then be back, strike after strike, this went on for a few minute when Anakin disarmed her, deftly. Deactivating the lightsabers and gave hers back.**

"**Nice work, with some practice, you could match your brother, with the power coming from you." Anakin commended **

"**Thank you." Leia smiled**

"**Alright, Anakin and Jaina you're next, you are, don't hold back, fight as if your life depended on it because it just might. Just don't kill each other." Yoda said**

"**Just don't kill each other, Really, I kind of like my arms and legs just because my Uncle has a fake hand doesn't mean, I want to continue the tradition." Jaina said**

"**Yes I quite agree one arm removal was enough for me." Luke, Leia, Mara, Han, Jag, Jacen and Jaina, flinched almost as one. "What did I say?"**

"**My grandfather though I never meet him, right after he turned to the dark side, had his legs and arms removed in a duel. And was burned over his entire body to the point he lived in a mechanical suit, to keep him alive. That's all." Jaina said with a grimace**

"**Well that sounds unpleasant." He said smiling slightly, in an I-don't-know-what-to-say-kinda way.**

"**Oh, you are quite right. But he turned back to the light right before he died, all four of them have interesting memories of him, from torture to hand removal, and Aunt Mara simply hated him, she was the Emperor's Hand before he was killed, but Vader was his right hand man, and he last command was to kill my Uncle, well as you can see, she didn't do that. I'm sure my grandfather would appreciate that." Jaina said**

"**Yes I can see why he would appreciate her not killing him." He winked at Mara. "She did end up marrying him so he can't be that bad right?" that got a few snickers.**

"**Oh, he is still just a farm boy. But he isn't that bad, most of the time." This time she winked at Luke.**

"**Alright let's get to the battle." Luke said as he started to turn red. "Just no body parts removed and no killing."**

"**Alright Solo you ready?" Anakin asked in taunting manner**

"**No one calls me Solo, it's like call me scruffy looking." She winked at her Dad and Mom**

"**Who's scruffy looking?" her dad demanded in mock outrage**

"**You are dear." Her mom told him**

"**Well alright, but you're the only one allowed to call me that." Her dad said and kissed her.**

"**Get a room." Jacen said snickering**

"**What? Did you say something Jacen?" Jaina said looking at him and he knew he was in trouble.**

"**Um me. Oh nothing." he said in a rush, back up and stood behind Jag.**

"**What happened to being a Jedi, Jacen?" Jag asked in amused tone.**

"**Have you ever sparred in hand to hand with her when she has that look? No didn't think so. But you're the one getting the room now Jag, right?" Jacen asked**

"**Sure every chance I get." And then they heard and felt the unmistakable Jaina Force slap in the back of their heads.**

"**OW." They said.**

"**You were saying Jagged Fel?" she demanded**

"**Yeah, I would love to know this, too." Her dad said arms crossed glaring blaster bolts at him.**

"**Um, I think it time for you to fight don't you Jaina?" he looked pleadingly at her, she just rolled her eyes.**

"**Are you ready Anakin?" Jaina asked**

"**Yes." Their blades activated with a snap-hiss a blue blade and a purple blade.**

**He Force flipped over her but she was not there, he put his blade behind him in just enough time to catch the blade, they did high low strikes Anakin backing up as they did so, Jaina jumped on to the window seal and dove at him he caught the strike but he could also tell that if he didn't catch it she was able to turn her blade off, she did a round house to his mid section while there blades were locked, it went back and forth, one jumping and flying at the other, they did more sophisticated high lows in rapid succession, so fast Han and Jag wouldn't have been able to see more than a blades glow as it speed by the bodies were unrecognizable except for the hair they were just moving too fast.**

"**Wow who taught her that because I know I didn't and I have never seen you fight like that?" Mara said as she whistled at the particularly brutal over handed strike that drove Anakin's blade toward his neck.**

"**I have no idea, but I do know that when I was fighting Vader, I got some flash visions of fighting techniques long since lost. Ouch." He said when Jaina and Anakin both tried to send the other flying backward, Jaina had used Anakin's power against him at the same time sticking herself to the floor, as Anakin went tumbling backward toward the wall and would have hit it if Jaina hadn't of stopped his body with the force. He was up and they were back to more brutal strikes over and under at the legs, Anakin twirled away and did a backward flip and landed right in front of her, they went back to the vicious over and under strikes high and low, they were to evenly match one couldn't beat the other, when Anakin got to close Jaina force hurled him away a few feet, high low, flipping and catching the blade, Luke had never ever seen such fighting techniques before and from what he could tell no one else had either. He sidled up by Master Yoda and Obi-Wan.**

"**Have you ever seen anything like this before?" Luke asked**

"**I have not, engaging this fight is, very powerful the two are, and together they would be unstoppable, yes?" Yoda said**

"**I have never in all the years I have trained and known Anakin seen him fight like this, what about Jaina?" Obi-Wan asked**

"**Never she is without a doubt one of the most powerful Jedi Knight, and an expert swordswomen, as anyone who has ever fought her, says her technique is, ****conservative, brutal, ruthless, designed to deal damage without suffering any in return, that is Jaina Solo The Sword of the Jedi, we might not get an end to this anytime soon they are to evenly matched it will only come to pass when one has tire out the other." Luke answered**

"**Agree with you, I do, but let us see how long they can fight." Yoda answered**

**Every Master nodded.**

**Anakin tried to use a snap kick to her mid section, to throw her off balance, but that didn't work she used the force to cushion his blow when it touched it look like Ben kick would have dealt more damage, high low strikes, feigns in every few strike so Anakin wouldn't know it until it came to pass, twirl around with a sweeping motion he just jumped over it, when just over two hours of full out fighting when Anakin missed the last feign and had a lightsaber very close to his neck, he could tell Jaina had stilled him with the force so she would accidently take his head off. They saluted each other, turn off their blades and like they had planned it, both promptly fell to the floor, breathing heavily.**

"**Oh, I'm going to hurt so bad tomorrow." Jaina moaned.**

"**I know, I'm completely burnt, where did you learn to duel like that, some of your moves were unlike any I have ever seen before, did your uncle teach you those moves?" Anakin asked**

"**No it was weird it was like I suddenly had every move of every Jedi and Sith alike in my head. I have never had an experience like that before." Jaina answered**

**Anakin was about to say something when Jedi robes surrounded them.**

"**Wow Jaina, that was awesome. I am so glad I don't have to duel you, when the time for a fight comes." Jacen said grinning.**

"**I quite agree, brother, she was never like that before." Anakin Solo's force ghost appeared. "Hello Anakin Skywalker, I'm Anakin Solo, her younger brother."**

"**Anakin?" He asked**

"**Yes, mom liked the name she didn't know where she got it from until later." Okay so he lied to him, but what else was he supposes to do?**

"**Thanks Anakin, remind me to kick your ethereal butt when I get there will ya?" Jaina asked**

"**Sorry sis, not gonna happen. Well I must go just wanted to tell you that was amazing." Anakin Solo said**

"**Thanks Anakin." Jaina said**

"**Oh and you as well Anakin, quite the amazing show you put on, there are many Jedi in this room that you can't see, said it was the best duel they have ever seen." Anakin Solo said**

"**Thank you, Anakin." Anakin Skywalker said**

**Nodding his head and Anakin disappeared again.**

"**I don't think I will ever be the same." Anakin said**

"**Nor I, I have fought in a few duels that lasted a while, but this was so very long, I don't even know how long but it feels like days, Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked**

"**Two hours, four minute, and fifty-two seconds." Luke answered**

"**Oh." They both moaned.**

"**I think you both need a healing trance, calling on the force like that for so long is not good." Master Windu said**

"**Alright, come on, Jag help me up." Jaina said reaching her hand up**

"**Alright Goddess, your wish is my command." Jag said pulling her to her feet**

"**Can you cut that out, Fel, were not at war anymore." Han said**

"**Sorry sir, but even if we just used it for psychological warfare, it wouldn't be right to not allow her to keep a title she most defiantly holds at least in my book, isn't that a more important reason." Jag said**

"**Hem, Hem. Amazing thing this love, fear attachment, we should not, love and marriage, are just a stepping stone in life, perhaps it's time for a few of the codes to be removed or changed, I think." Yoda said**

"**Agreed." All the Master said**

"**Will Jag be staying with you Jedi Solo?" Master Fisto asked**

"**Yes, Master he will." Jaina answered**

"**Very well, I will get on the rooms right now." Master Fisto said**

**Anakin suddenly reappeared as Jaina and Anakin were going to shake hands, eye wide in fear.**

"**Anakin what is it?" Luke asked**

"**Sssith Lord, felt you both in the Force, he knows together you will be unstoppable so he is hoping to draw you two apart so you'll never fight together against him, so you won't become literally the ultimate power in the universe, so he is moving up his schedule, he will try and get his hands on Vader, in the next week. I must go." Anakin disappeared.**

"**Oh that is so very bad, and I mean very, very bad. We will have to train some more, fight someone or even more than one so were on our toes when the time come, that way we won't expect anything, we will just act on instinct, are you with me Anakin?" Jaina said. Yoda and the other Master were mumbling something and nodding.**

"**Yes, you know who the Sith Lord is?" Anakin Skywalker asked**

"**Yes and believe me, when I say, it will be a shocker, but you must perform your duty." Jaina said**

"**Yes the Council agrees you'll fight our best duelist in, one on two, two on two, and three on two if we need to more, just to give you variety." Master Windu said**

"**Oh boy I need to lay down, I am beyond worn-out. Do you have a room for me?" Jaina turned to the Masters.**

"**Yes here are your direction, and the pass code, if you have any problems please just let one of us know." Master Fisto said handing her a data pad.**

"**Thank you." Jaina turned to the Master and Anakin, bowed. "We will get to work, when the Master's have agreed, on whom and when. You need to go home to your wife. But Masters if I might be so bold, it might be wise to have her come here, I have met Anakin Skywalker's child, and would still like to, but with things going this fast, Anakin's one true weakness will be his wife, here she can be protected against a Sith."**

**The Master's were all nodding.**

"**We agree, send with you, Master Kenobi, Masters Jade, and Jedi Solo's, we will." Yoda said to Anakin**

**Everyone nodded, Jaina looked at her Uncle in a questioning manner when he nodded, she grabbed Anakin's hand and head to the sparring mat, she turned toward him, took both his hand and sank into a crossed leg position when he saw what she was doing even though it was apparent he had no clue why, he followed suit. On their right Luke sank into a crossed leg position facing the center making it almost a box, then Obi-Wan sank into a cross leg position making a full box, put a hand on Anakin and Jaina's shoulders and went into a meditative state, then she felt energy rushing back into every fiber of her being strengthening and working on the soreness, after a few minute it stopped, she took a deep breath, and heard Anakin do it also.**

"**Wow what was that?" Anakin asked**

"**We added the Force to your body, it will help for only a few hours and then you will be just as tired but it will help for now." Obi-Wan told him**

"**Why did you do that?" Anakin asked**

"**Because if it comes to a fight you will need to have the strength to do it, will you not? And Jaina asked sort of." Luke said**

"**Alright, I need to change. Are our vessels still up in space or has **_**The Ambushed**_** made planet fall?" Jaina asked the Masters.**

"**It made planet fall halfway through your duel, you can follow Master Kenobi, and he'll lead you to **_**The Ambushed**_** and where you can move your Vessels to." Master Windu said**

"**Thank you." She bowed hooked arms with Jag. "Coming Flyboy? Or I could always fly your Clawcraft and have Jacen fly mine."**

"**Nice try Goddess, not going to happen." Jag said kissing her forehead**

"**Anakin, we'll be right back or you can come along and ride in **_**the Falcon**_** or **_**the Shadow**_** if you want, and as soon as I wash up and change we can go get your wife okay, maybe you should comm her and tell her to prepare a few things." Jaina said**

"**Yes, I'll go with you, I want to get a vid of your fur ball with the droids you decimated." Anakin said rubbing his hands together.**

"**Alright come on then." Jaina said as they followed obi-Wan Kenobi, it only took a few minute before they we're on **_**the Ambushed**_** and in the Hanger bay.**

"**Wow what kind of fighters are those?" Anakin asked**

"**Mine is an X-Wing, and Jag's is a Clawcraft." Jag was walking toward his ship and stood at the side just waiting, Jaina raised her hand and Jag went up and jumped into his crash couch pulled on his helmet and lowered his canopy. "You can go with my parents, I'll see you in a few minutes." Waving she flipped up on to the front of her ship and lowered herself in pulled her helmet on and lowered the canopy. After a few moments Jaina and Jag followed **_**the Shadow**_** and **_**the Falcon**_** out of the hanger bay, it only took a minute before they landed in the Hanger of the Jedi Temple. They all ran their post flight check and unhooked, Jaina dropped off her ship and once again Jag was waiting, she lowered him to the floor. Both of them proceeded to the cargo compartment retrieved their pilots bag, Jag and Jaina hooked back up and went to the Falcon, where they wait for them to come out, a minute later the ramp lowered and everyone followed Obi-Wan and Anakin toward their respective rooms."Give me ten minutes." She enter the code and she and Jag both took a fast shower together, sharing a few sweet kisses but would wait till later for anything else, they dressed and walked out as Jaina finished braiding her hair. The Solo's, Skywalker's all of them, and Obi-Wan. "Ready." Jag put his hand on her back, they followed them to the speeder bay, and half went with Anakin the other with Obi-Wan. About five minute later they reached 500 Republica, and followed Anakin to the lift, when they arrived he lead them to the living room he told them to have a seat.**

"**Padme, we're here." Anakin called**

"**Master Anakin, it's good to see you." C-3PO said walking into the room; both Han and Jag had to fight to keep their mouths from falling open.**

"**Hello 3PO, where is Padme?"**

"**She is not feeling well, but she'll be right out, Mistress Dorme is packing her things like you instructed. Would you like anything to drink for yourself or your guests?"**

"**Anyone?" Anakin asked**

"**Water." Jaina said everyone else nodded.**

"**It looks like water all around." Anakin said**

"**Anakin are you here?" the call came from the bedroom.**

"**Yes sweetheart, come out here there are some people I would like to introduce you too."**

"**Alright give me one moment." As 3PO came back with water for everyone, Padme Amidala walked out her hand on her stomach, and stopped short when she saw the ladies sitting and the men standing behind there significant others or in Jacen and Anakin's case we're looking out the window. "Hello um, Jedi Skywalker." Jaina could help it she snorted and so did Luke and Leia, thou they were looking wide eyed at her. "Did I say something funny?"**

"**Yes, a moment ago you called him Anakin and just now you called him, Jedi Skywalker, Padme, Anakin already confessed to the Jedi Council there is nothing for you to hide anymore. Congratulations Padme." Obi-Wan said**

"**Why did you tell them you'll be kicked out of the Order." She scolded and got snickers all around when Anakin turned red.**

"**No he won't Luke argued in his defense, the Council has decided that as the future has proven that a family makes you stronger, so you will be allowed to remain married." Obi-Wan said smiling**

"**Oh, Thank you." She hugged Anakin, and kissed Obi-Wan on the cheek, turned back toward her guest. "I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Padme Amidala Skywalker, and you are?"**

"**Sweetheart, allow me to introduce to you, Master's Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker." When Mara and Luke shared a shocked look, Anakin began to laugh. "Young Ben knows his name and was confused as to why you keep calling him by his Mom's old name, since Luke told me this is Leia Solo, Luke's twin." Padme was crying. "That is Han Solo, her husband and their twins Jedi Knights Jaina and Jacen Solo, behind Jaina is her boyfriend Colonel Jagged Fel, they appeared this morning in the middle of a space battle, I brought a disk with the battle on it." Pulled it out of his pocket and showed her, and then replaced it.**

"**So you are my children?" Padme asked**

"**Well yes, though I think if we started calling you Mom or Jaina and Jacen or even Ben, and if Anakin ever appears calls you Grandma they'll want to encase us all in Carbonite and since Han has already pulled that number let's not." Luke said smiling**

"**You have a son named Anakin, Luke?" Padme asked smiling sweetly**

"**No, nephew he was killed a few years ago, in a Jedi strike on Myrkr during the war that just ended." Luke said in a subdued tone.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Padme said a tear falling down her cheek.**

"**Its alright, he'll appear when he wants to, he is keeping an eye on the Sith Lord that Jaina and Anakin are going after." Leia said**

"**Okay, you know who the Sith Lord is?" Padme asked**

"**Yes, I was there when Anakin killed him in my time I was 24." Luke said**

**A blue shimmer appeared behind Anakin and Padme, the smile on Anakin's face told everyone he knew Anakin Solo was there. He floated up behind her and both Anakin's look like they were trying really hard not to laugh.**

"**Boo." He said right behind them, Padme jumped and shrieked then smacked the laughing Anakin's shoulder. "Hello Grandma." He gave a Solo smirk.**

"**Okay so your Uncle's right, that is a bit creepy. Hello Anakin." Padme said**

"**It's good to meet you, Anakin Solo, best of the Solo children, in smarts, mechanics, and flying and of course the Force." Smack. "Ow Jaina." Rubbing the back of his head hard. "How did you do that?"**

"**Your part of the Force little brother, you may be ethereal but you can still be hit with my famous force slap." Jaina said smiling**

"**I guess. Anyway you need to get her to the Temple; Sidious is coming for her you have ten minutes at most, if you must leave her bag, just get out, now. Anakin, Jaina, Luke and Obi-Wan, you stay for a few minute and head out, make it look like Anakin is being taken into custody by the Council, he'll run into you, tell him you have meeting with the Council, that you were just summoned. I must go, I'll see you later." Anakin disappeared again **

"**Alright, Anakin and Dorme grab the bags, 3PO lets go." C-3PO came into the room followed quickly by Dorme and Anakin carrying bags. Anakin handed the bags he was carrying to Jacen, they left quickly, they only had to wait 6 to8 minutes when Luke sucked in a breath. "He's here. Come on let's go, Jaina and Obi-Wan on either side of him, I'll pull up the rear. Let's go." They walked to the lift it opened and they entered, it went to the ground floor, it opened and there stood Palpatine, Anakin was confused for only a minute, he looked at Jaina out of the corner of his eye when she nodded by looking down at her feet her hand on her lightsaber and her other on his arm. "Excuse us, Chancellor we have been summoned by the Jedi High Council, for an emergency meeting, Jedi Solo, lead the way." Luke bowed his head at his enemy, as they walked passed.**

"**Wait why is Anakin being escorted to a meeting?" Palpatine demanded**

"**The Jedi High Councilors doesn't tell us everything, but it is probably has something to do with, The Sword of the Jedi having been activated. Excuse us, good day." Luke turned back and motioned for them continue on.**

"**Wait what is this Sword of the Jedi?" Palpatine demanded**

"**I'm sorry that is not your concern, good day." He didn't give Palpatine a chance to ask anything else. They were in the speeder and headed back to the Temple before anyone spoke. **

"**He's the Sith Lord, isn't he?" Anakin asked**

"**Yes." Luke said evenly**

"**Why did you mention Jaina's title?" Obi-Wan asked**

"**Because it will throw him, he'll try to figure out if there is someone more powerful than you to become his apprentice, it might buy us a few more days, and he'll probably be on the comm with Master Yoda in just a little while. We need to say something about Padme being sent into hiding because there have been a few attempts on her life, in the last few days, or something like that." Luke said in a voice Jaina didn't recognize.**

"**Agreed, and how is it possible that we didn't know this before, who he really was, how is that possible?" Anakin demanded**

"**The dark side is very powerful, it clouds things, and he is good at shrinking his presence in the force, if I didn't know who I was looking for, I might not have been able to sense him." Luke answered**

"**He has been manipulating us for a very long time from when Padme was still the Queen of Naboo." Obi-Wan said**

"**Yes, and he will continue until he is stopped, we must prepare them and quickly I have no doubt that if we sent them up against him now they would be victorious, but it might cost one or both of them there lives, I'm not willing to sanction a mission that Jaina might not come back from, my sister felt Anakin die, but I still had to go personally and tell my sister and best friend their son died on a mission I sanctioned, I won't do that again if there is another option." Luke was silent for just a moment, and decided to break the tension. "Jaina, you realize your poor dad about had a heart attack when you told Master Fisto you and Jag would be sharing a room right?" Silence greeted them. "Jaina?"**

"**There asleep." Luke looked back and Jaina was leaning on Anakin's shoulder and Anakin was leaning on her and his head was on hers. "How do they sleep like that?"**

"**There both fighter pilots, they sleep when the chance comes." Luke answered simply**

"**I guess, it just doesn't look comfortable." Obi-Wan said**

"**Well I guess your opinion would change if you had a wife to do that with." Luke said**

"**I'm too old to marry." Obi-Wan said. And Luke snorted**

"**Believe me your not." Luke said**

"**I am 37 years old." Obi-Wan said**

"**And? Han was roughly that when he married Leia. And I was 39, when I married Mara." Luke said**

"**Really?" Obi-Wan asked **

"**Yes, really, you're never too old to be loved Obi-Wan, you know it's weird all these years I've called you Ben unless I was at the Academy then it was Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." Luke said**

"**So how long did we know each other?" Obi-Wan asked**

"**From your point of view or just how long I actually knew you?"**

"**Both I guess."**

"**You took me to Tantooine, and watched over me from afar, anyway in 0 ABY we bought Artoo and C-3PO, and Artoo had a message in it from a Princess Leia Organa asking you for help, I went to dinner and went back to my workshop and Artoo was gone the next morning I followed him, and you found us when the Tuskin Raider attacked me, and saved me, you took me to your house and you gave me my father's lightsaber and asked me to go with you, you knew Leia was my sister but you couldn't tell me, I went home but the imperial storm troopers had kill my aunt and uncle, so I did go with you, we meet Han, he flew us in **_**the Falcon**_** toward Alderaan we were captured, you died on the Death Star, to give us a chance to get away with my sister and best friend. So I didn't know you very long, you came to me for years as a force ghost like Anakin, until right before the twins were born."**

"**So including the time as a ghost?" Obi-Wan asked**

"**Um, give me one second." Luke thought for a moment. "About 9 years give or take, or 28 if you count from when you took me into exile with you."**

"**Wow, so Han is ten years older than you?"**

"**Yes. But you'd never be able to tell, he makes me feel old most of the time." Luke admitted**

"**But you're younger? How does that work?" Obi-Wan asked**

"**I think because he had children to keep him young, and I was so busy with teaching new Jedi by myself, my Mara and I didn't get along until after 9 ABY the same year the twins were born. But we were just friend and fighting partners until 20 ABY when we married. And we didn't have Ben until 26 ABY." Right then they stopped the speeder in the hanger bay. "How about we put them into Healing Trace and carry them to their rooms?"**

"**I agree there worn-out they need to rest, mmm, what about their clothes, will Padme and Jag change them?" Obi-Wan asked**

"**Most likely, I know this is new to you, but they love each other and Jaina and Jag have been together for 2 years give or take, he'll take good care of her, and Anakin and Padme are married, so how do you think she got into the condition she's in?" Luke asked grinning**

"**Okay. Let's do this." They put their hands on Anakin and Jaina's forehead and put them into a trance. "Okay I'll take Anakin, you take Jaina. Then will meet with the Council in five minute, I sent a comm-text message to Master Yoda to not talk to Palpatine until we talk to them." Obi-Wan said**

"**Alright see you in a few minute." Luke said**

**Luke picked Jaina up and carried her to her door, he hit the buzzer, the door slid open and revealed Jag looking worried.**

"**What happened to her, I thought you weren't going to engage in a fight unless you couldn't avoid it." Jag asked worriedly**

"**We didn't, Anakin is the same see." He turned down the hall and saw Obi-Wan carrying Anakin, stopped in front of a door and pushed the buzzer. "They fell asleep in the speeder, we put them into Healing Traces so they could get there energy back after their fight today, I will leave her with you, you'll need to change her clothes, if your uncomfortable with that call her mother or Aunt." He handed Jaina to Jag he took her willingly.**

"**I'll take care of her. How do I wake her from the trance, in the morning?" Jag asked**

"**I'll come and pull her out. Good night Jag, and don't forget to eat she will rest even if you go to the mess. Okay." Luke said**

"**Yes, Sir."**

"**Oh and Jag, she'll love it." Luke said smiling.**

"**How did you know?"**

**Luke just smiled, nodded and walked away. Luke meet up with Obi-Wan down the hall and they went to the Jedi High Council's meeting room. As they entered everyone was there.**

"**Master Skywalker, we have a vacant seat that we've been too busy to fill with the war going on, this Council save Obi-Wan who wasn't here to vote, have voted you take that seat, would you like the seat?" Master Windu asked motioning for Luke to take a seat and he did so.**

"**Yes thank you, I appreciate it, but don't you want a Master from this time?"**

"**We are going to redo a lot of things within this Order, and some of it may be based on your Order, so your insight would be indispensable, but you're a Master, and have been for a very long time, you rebuilt by yourself an Order long since dead and made it a force to be reckoned with, from what you have told us it seems our Order has become stagnant and in need of revitalizing, once Sidious is taken care of we would like any and all your information on your order, so as to reorganize ourselves, and when these Vong come will be ready for them, with any and all data you have and the training you can give, we might be able to be rid of them before a war of the magnitude you have described brakes out." Master Fisto said**

"**I will be happy to provide any information you need, and I know I speak for us all even Han and Jag when I say we will be happy to train anyone and everyone as well." Luke said**

"**We thank you for that. Now we have business to discuss about Mrs. Skywalker am I right? Also there is something about your niece's title?" Master Yoda asked**

"**When we were leaving with Anakin in tow, just as Anakin Solo told us to do, which was to make Anakin look like he was being taken into custody by the Council, as we were leaving he demanded to know why Anakin was being escorted, I decided a little psychological warfare would be better than just saying we had teams of Jedi escorting the Senator to the temple, though when he contacts you, you may want to throw in she was taken off world for her own protection because of attempt on her life." Luke said**

"**Tried to contact me he has, busy I said I was." Yoda said. "We will discuss why we sent her away? Any ideas?" Obi-Wan and Luke exchanged a look and Obi-wan raised his hand when Luke nodded.**

"**Yes, Master Kenobi, an idea you have?" Yoda asked**

"**Yes Master, we were discussing after running into Sidious, how we can explain away Padme's sudden departure, Luke suggested and I agree, we can say she has had a number of attempt on her life in the past few days, so the Council sent Jedi to take her off planet. To an undisclosed location, until the Jedi have figured out who is doing it and have eliminated the threat to her." Everyone was nodding.**

"**Good very good, we will set that into motion when I speak to the Chancellor am I right in assuming he is also Sidious?" Yoda asked**

"**Yes, Master he is." Luke said in his serene voice.**

"**And what of the Sword of the Jedi? How do you want that to play out?" Master Windu asked**

"**If I was the one deciding I would tell him the prophecy Anakin Solo gave and then tell him the Sword has be recalled from the front lines or recently activated, and with Anakin have begun training together, because investigators are almost to the point of identifying the Sith Lord, when that is done they will be unleashed on him." Luke said**

"**Good, I like it. Are we in agreement?" Master Yoda asked**

"**Agreed."**

"**Unless someone else has something to bring before this Council, we are dismissed." Everyone began to rise, and leave.**

_**Office of the Supreme Chancellor**_

**What has happened, Anakin getting taken before the Council, Padme gone, and Yoda not answering his comm calls? Where did his perfectly laid plan go the one he has spent the last 14 years cultivating, now there is someone just as powerful as Anakin but it seems that when they fight together they are unstoppable, maybe he can lure both of them to the dark side, then they'd be his unstoppable force.**

**He tried to comm Anakin again, but still no answer. What is going on? Had they figured out who he was? No if they had, they would be here now, trying to arrest him. And that is almost laughable a simple Jedi wouldn't be able to take him down.**

**He has commed Anakin, again. Nothing. So he will send a comm-text.**

**Anakin,**

**I'm worried about you; you haven't answered any of my comm's. Why were you taken away by 3 Jedi? Are you in trouble I can come and get you?**

**And do you know where Senator Amidala is, she has disappeared, and no one knows where she is.**

**Comm me okay.**

**Your friend,**

**Palpatine**

**He hit the send button. Now to wait.**


	3. Traning begins and a surprise

**Chapter 3**

**The next morning Obi-Wan and Luke ended up at Anakin and Jaina's doors roughly at the same time, they bowed to each other, and hit the buzzer. Jag opened the door looking tired he looked at his Chrono, while Jag did that Luke looked at his clothes and wanted to laugh, he was wearing sleeping pants with blood strips down them.**

"**You realize that I don't get up this early when I don't have to right, 0530, why are you up this early?" Jag asked in his dazed state.**

"**Because Jaina needs to rise, we're going to go meditate and begin training." Luke said.**

"**Alright sir, come on in." Jag stepped out of the way and motioned for Luke to enter, he lead the way into the bedroom, where Jaina lay in a peaceful slumber state. Luke walked over to her put his hand on her forehead and pulled her out of the Healing Trance. She woke slowly.**

"**Uncle Luke? Are we ready for training?" she asked in a hoarse whisper**

"**Were going to meditating with Anakin and Obi-Wan, and then train." Luke answered **

"**Okay give me a few minutes and I'll be out." Jaina said starting to sit up.**

"**Very well, I'll see you in a few minute." Luke told her. He left the room quickly.**

"**Jaina, are you alright? I mean when your Uncle brought you in here in a healing trance, I had to change your clothes." Jag said. "I was worried, are you okay?"**

"**I'm sorry Jag, both Anakin and myself were worn-out, so Luke and Obi-Wan put us in Healing Trances, just go back to sleep and come to breakfast or the Room of a Thousand Fountains, where will be, okay, I love you now back to bed." She kissed him after pulling on her pants and tunic. She brushed her hair and began to braid it.**

"**Do you want me to come with you?" he asked as she finished braiding her hair.**

"**No I want you to get some rest I know you, you flipped flopped all night because I wouldn't cuddle and sleep in your arms, am I right?" she asked as she put on her equipment belt every Jedi from her time worn, a blaster, a grapple hook, and of course her lightsaber.**

"**Yes you're right. I'll try to sleep some more." Jag said. She pulled on her boots, gave Quick but love filled kiss Jag and snuck out the door. Just as the door shut behind her she looked up and saw Anakin waiting for his door to close, he waved her toward the hall where they met and headed to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, they did speak, just walked they both knew a hard training session was coming and when that was done, the epic battle between the light and the dark, and they wanted to win. They go there in just under 5 minute Obi-Wan and Luke were talk strategy it looked and fell silent when they notice Anakin and Jaina entering the room.**

"**Are you ready to meditate?" Obi-Wan asked**

"**Yeah, just a little sore, I moved parts of my body yesterday I didn't even know I had, much less used. And Padme was far from happy about being woken so early." Anakin told them.**

"**Yes, me as well, you'd think a Healing Trance would have fixed these problems, next time Uncle Luke you may want to wake our households at normal hour, and 0530 for anything is too early, now I know we have been at war for a long time, and when you finial get to sleep the klaxon alarms go off, but the war is over now we want to sleep." She moaned the last part.**

"**Jaina Solo, you have gotten up early for as long as I can remember you were up before both Jacen and Anakin and usual your parents and Chewbacca, and most of the time before your aunt and I, so call it payback, call it practice for when you have children of your own, your choice." Luke said smirking at the red check Jaina had.**

"**I am not going to have children are you crazy after hearing Aunt Mara, do you honestly think, I'm ever going to willing put myself in that position? Not gonna happen, if Jag want kids so bad he'll need to find someone else to have them with." The men were looking at her like she had lost her mind. "What are you all staring at?"**

"**Jaina have you check yourself with the Force recently, say the past week?" Luke asked gently.**

"**I don't know, we were thrown through time, I've been busy the past week moving younglings, shutting down Shelter, killing droids, meeting grandparent that oh by the way are only a few years older than me now, my dead brother keeps appearing and every time I see his face I get a replay of him taking that amphistaff for me, and then watching him become on with the Force feeling and watching as that fire burned out and extinguished forever dark a bright light gone, because I couldn't save my little brother, and even as he was dying I couldn't hold him and tell him I loved him, he was fighting those Vong warriors' until it was too much and he final died, I felt it and watched and now ever time he appears I get an instant replay. Uncle Luke it's hard knowing I killed my little brother, yes I would have died, but he would have lived, I was the oldest it was my response ability and I failed, I killed Anakin and I left Jacen to be tortured by the Vong, my only hope is that by dealing with Palpatine and giving the information we have, and putting into action, so one day I wake up and my brother isn't dead and Chewie isn't dead, that is what I've had my mind on, I barely paid attention mentally to our fight yesterday." Jaina pointed between herself and Anakin. "That is what I do now withdraw from it, I feel Jedi dying, and it's just getting to be too much, so no I haven't check." She looked down and then sat down cross legged; she looked up as her Uncle and had tears of anguish in them, and sorrow. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"**

"**Jaina, I need you to calm down, remember what you state at your knighting ceremony? Tell me again, Jaina repeat it." He commanded. Jaina had tears streaming down her face.**

"**There is no emotion, there is peace. **

**There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.**

**There is no passion, there is serenity.**

**There is no death, there is only the Force." Jaina inhaled and exhaled hard using the Force to get control over herself once she was calm again she looked at her Uncle offer a weak smile. "I'm sorry mouth just ran away with me, forgive me for my outburst, it's just been a rough couple of day. I apologize, Master." **

"**Jaina before we go any farther I need you to check your body with the Force, do it now will wait." Jaina nodded and sank into a meditative state. Luke Obi-Wan and Anakin were sharing worried looks, they obviously knew something Jaina herself didn't know yet, then the felt her curiosity and then abject terror, finally calming but still panicked as she touched the life inside of her, part her part Jag, and finally determination mingled with terror that would topple Empires. Jaina's eye snapped open. "Jaina are you alright?"**

"**I can't be, no this has to be a mistake, we were always careful, being military we both had birth control injection they wanted to be sure pilots didn't become indisposed because they were pregnant, Jag is going to kill me, and leave me, we get thrown back to when his dad is a kid and now I'm suppose to tell him, 'oh yeah by the way I'm heading out with Anakin to kill the most powerful Sith Lord ever, by the way I'm pregnant.'" They were interrupted by a.**

"**What?" Jag demanded.**

"**I think I'm going with the passing out right now wake me when there not yelling anymore." And she did just that, her eye rolled up into the back of her head, and she passed out. Luke caught her with the Force and lowered her to the ground; he knelt and straightens her legs**

"**Jaina." Luke/Jag called as she fell backward. Luke caught her with the Force and lowered her to the ground; he knelt and straightened her legs.**

"**Jaina answer me, sweetheart, I'm not mad, may be a bit terrified but not mad, Jaina wake up."Jag begged.**

"**Jag I don't think she'll come around until she is good and ready, she has just had a shock added on to everything else, it's gotten a bit much for her, take her back to your room lay her down, if she hasn't come around in an hour comm me, we'll take her to the med-ward, alright?" Jag nodded as he picked her up into his arms her hands securely over her stomach.**

"**You knew yesterday didn't you?"**

"**I've known for almost a week, I felt the little lives come to be, either Jaina was blocking or she has had them unconsciously cocooned the child, so no one feels them, and she has had too much to deal with then checking her body for any injury we can't see or feel unless you're the one doing it. We have work to do with Anakin, Jaina can catch up on it later." Luke said turning back to Anakin.**

"**Wait, you still want her to fight even knowing she is with child?" Anakin asked both Obi-Wan and Luke.**

"**There are a lot of things I wish we could do differently, but this isn't one of them in either scenario Jaina participated, there is nothing we can do about it, it is her destiny and it will be up to her to fulfill it. If she desires we can try to find another way, but in the end it up to her and no one else, this is Jedi business, it is the way it is because we have no other option, but I promise I will speak Jaina, but she is got that noble streak I've seen it many time she would rather die herself than let one of her pilots die, now it is to save the whole galaxy, I know Jaina Solo as well as anyone save Jacen, and she will follow her conscience, as the daughter of a princess and a smuggler changed Retired General, her royal heritage and sense of duty shine when bad things happen, Anakin (Skywalker) when my brother died in Chiss space Jaina turn over command of our squadron to Master Durron we grabbed our pilots bag from our room, and against order from my Uncle Wedge we went to his grave, I said a private good bye to the last of my older sibling and then we went back to the war, we both got yelled at and Jaina and I almost lost our Lt. Col and Col. Ranks respectful, only because she wouldn't let me do it alone. Believe in the nobility of the women in the family Anakin, it will never fail you, trust me." Jag said with Jaina snuggly in his arms.**

"**Take her to bed Jag, one of us will come and check on her in a few hours, you should try to rest also, give her a few days before you fling that surprise at her, make certain she knows it not out of duty you do it but love, lower your shields for her, let her feel what you're feeling when you ask. Just some advice from an old man, I would suggest you ask her aunt and mother, and also ask for permission from her dad." Luke said**

"**I will do all those things, and I already asked Han and Leia they gave me permission to marry Jaina if she accepts and hopeful this unexpected but wanted news will push her toward saying yes." Jag said kissing her forehead.**

"**Good luck son, I've never done that, but I will be watching love intrigues me, it makes me want it." Obi-Wan said. Jag nodded and carried an unconscious Jaina to their room.**

"**Really Obi-Wan you want to find love?" Anakin asked intrigued **

"**Yes, before I follow the code because I had to, now I want a family, kids to run up to me, say daddy, a wife to go home to, I have begun desiring it since the Council agreed to change the rule and codes." Obi-Wan looked to Luke. "Thank you for helping change our ways, I desire a family and now in short order I may get one."**

"**You're welcome, now how about we meditate?" Luke said sinking into a crossed leg position.**

"**Agreed." They both said and sank into a crossed leg position.**

**Luke felt Leia and Mara and Padme coming into the area, he felt Leia searching for him.**

"**There they are, hu, Jaina isn't with them strange didn't Luke say last night that he wanted them to meditate together?" Padme said**

"**Yeah, let go sit over there, Luke isn't done yet." Mara said pointing to a seating area just a little ways away from the men.**

"**So Leia why don't you tell me about your life growing up, I was under the impression we didn't raise you?" Padme asked**

"**Um, I don't think it would be wise to discuss that." Leia said**

"**Why, I know Anakin turned dark, I just want to know where I raised you and your brother." Padme asked**

"**I think it would be wise for us not to discuss this, until later." Mara said.**

"**Why what happened?" Padme was panicking**

**Leia and Mara shared a look, each nodding in turn.**

"**I was raised on Alderaan by Bail Organa, my name is Princess Leia Organa Solo, I met my twin when he rescued me from the first Death Star, with my now husband Han Solo, we found out we were twins when we were roughly 23-24 years old, it's been a long time. Luke was raised by his step-uncle and aunt Owen and Beru Lars, watched over from afar by Master Kenobi, we never knew we had a twin, I didn't know I had different parents until I was older and even then they didn't tell me names. We were both working for the rebellion when we finally found out about each other." Leia said**

"**So I didn't raise you? Bail and Owen did. What happened to me?" Padme**

"**You died just after you gave birth to us, we don't know why or how, you just did. I'm sorry." Leia said regretfully **

"**Am I still going to die?"**

"**I doubt it, my brother said changing just one part of a vision will change it all together, and besides Anakin and Jaina are going to kill Sidious that will change a great many things." Leia said**

"**Well that's good news, I guess." Padme said shifting in her seat. "Oh force, I'm uncomfortable, how did you do it? Carrying twins and then your third?"**

"**The worst part for both was being set-up for kidnapping attempts, I was on Kashyyyk, during the Thrawn Campaign I was pregnant with the twins, I lost a few friends because they were killed protecting me, with Anakin, Sidious tried to enter his body, thankful Han shot him with something that will take his spirit and lock it away." Leia said.**

"**Wow that sounds scary. I don't even know how I would handle that." Padme said**

"**The same way you handle everything else, with the support of your husband and family, I had the Wookie's Chewbacca was an amazing friend, he died saving Anakin during the Vong war, I hope to wake up some day, and have him here, alive." Leia said.**

**A blue shimmer appeared. It was Chewbacca.**

**[Hello Leia, I have come to tell everyone that the turning point will be when Anakin and Jay has killed Palpatine. Then Anakin and I will return to your side] Chewbacca said.**

"**So if they kill him you'll be back?" Leia asked**

**[Yes, is Han around?]**

"**I'm here buddy, how have you been?" Han asked as he and Jacen walked up to them.**

**[I have missed our adventures, but Anakin is with me, it makes me sad but comforted when I see my little friend, we have made a **_**Falcon**_** here and work on it, just like we use to.]**

"**Really, made any new adjustments I can do here?" Han asked excitedly**

**[Yes, I'll come to you later and we can work just like we use to.]**

"**Chewbacca, is it you?" Master Yoda asked as he too walked**

**[Yes Master Yoda, it is good to see you again.] Chewbacca bowed to the Master.**

"**And you as well Chewbacca." Master Yoda said**

**[I must go; I will see you on **_**the Falcon, **_**at 1400 hours. Be safe everyone. May the force be with you.]**

"**Goodbye Chewbacca." Everyone said.**

**[Oh and Han, don't kill the boy.] Chewbacca said as he disappeared.**

"**What did he mean by that?" Han asked everyone.**

"**I don't know, Han, but I bet we will find out soon." Leia said**

"**Master Skywalker, Jedi Solo's, we need you to go to Artorias, all of our Jedi are busy or are needed here or elsewhere, the King and Queen have asked for some help apparently they have some droids there not a lot but enough to overpower just a military force, I'll send troopers with you." Master Windu said**

"**I'll go, but there will be no troopers with me, I saw what happen to the Jedi when Order 66 happened, three Jedi against a small invasion force will be enough." Mara said**

"**Good very good, do you have an alias you have used before?" Yoda asked**

"**Yes of course we all do, we're famous where we come from." Mara told him.**

"**You may use your first name but under no condition are you to use Jade or Skywalker, maybe a friend's last name or something along those lines, yes?" Master Yoda said**

"**I'll be Master Mara Horn; no one from this time is a Jedi with that name." Mara said then she turned to Han. "Will you watch Ben when Luke is busy, you know you and Jag are the only one I would trust him with if we we're all gone, I'll call in Nanna."**

"**Yes, I'll watch the little squirt, it will give me practice, I've figured out what Chewie meant, Jaina is pregnant." Han said as Han said Yes Mara was hitting the activation code into her comm and the beacon that would bring Nanna right to them. **

"**What?" everyone asked. Han took Ben from C-3PO.**

"**Oh come on, as soon as Chewie said it I knew what he meant don't kill Jag, because he got Jaina pregnant, but I like the kid even if he is a Fel." Han said hold Ben who was asleep.**

"**Thanks Han, for sharing how did you figure it out before I did, Jacen did you know?" Leia asked**

"**No, but she was shielding a bit, it was probably unconsciously done, especially since I felt her emotions earlier." Jacen said.**

"**Alright, you will leave directly after breakfast; we will have your paper work ready for you by then." Master Yoda said and turned and left with Master Windu in tow, but stopped abruptly when Nanna came around the corner.**

"**Come here Nanna, don't worry Masters this is Nanna, a Yuuzhan Vong Hunter droid design specifically to kill Vong, our friend put a baby care chip in this one, so Ben would always be protected, even a lightsaber would take a while to destroy this, believe me we did it in practice." Mara said as Nanna went to stand by Han with her arms crossed just waiting for an order.**

"**It is amazing, and it was designed with this much armor to kill beings?" Master Windu asked**

"**Vong are more brutal then anything you have ever fought. When Sidious is dead we'll show you the Vong and begin preparing for them, I have a few I need to hunt down and kill myself, and Jaina will probably be joining me on those." Mara said with a sad smile she knew her former apprentice was just as much in need of find those responsible and dealing with them. "I'll wait for Luke to finish and then we'll be leaving."**

"**Very good, see you at breakfast I will." Yoda said as he left, Master Windu bowed and left also.**

"**Alright Leia, Jacen why don't you go grab your bags, and we'll meet up at breakfast, and head out straight from there. Padme why don't you spend some time with Han, Jag and Ben, the others will be in training constantly." Mara said turning to everyone in turn.**

"**Alright, it sounds good I haven't had much experience when it comes to children." Padme said**

"**Believe me neither did I, I was terrified when Ben was born, but believe me the moment those babies get put in your arms you'll never worry about that again, you'll have other things to worry about." Mara said and Luke toward Luke, Obi-Wan and Anakin, Luke was starting to come out of his meditation final his eye popped open he saw Mara and smiled. "Come on Skywalker, I have packing to do."**

"**Alright I'm coming; I'm not as young as I use to be." Luke responded as he got up**

"**Speak for yourself Luke, I happen to feel just fine and you're only a minute to two older than me."Leia said**

"**Yes well that two minute sure do add a lot of thing then." Luke said snidely.**

"**Okay so you feel old just don't add age into that, remember I'm still your sister I could still wipe you if the need arises." Leia said**

"**Are they always like this?" Padme leaned toward Mara. "I mean I haven't seen Jaina and Jacen do this."**

"**Yes Luke and Leia are like this as are Jaina and Jacen, it's a twin thing." Mara said.**

"**Well, I hope my Luke and Leia don't squabble like this maybe because they will be raised together." Padme said**

"**Jaina and Jacen were raised together and they squabble worse than these two ever do." Mara told her. **

"**Well that is certainly not encouraging." Padme said.**

"**Sorry." Mara told her. "Come on we only have a little while before we have to leave, let get our things together." She headed out of the Room of a thousand Fountains, toward her own room to gather her things. "Skywalker are you coming?" she asked with a small voice but it carried through the force right to Luke's ears.**

"**Yes Mara, I'm coming." Luke called in the same way. "I have to go Mara is getting ready to head out, I'll see you at breakfast." Luke followed after Mara, as everyone else headed their own way, when he got to his room Mara was putting Ben in his play pen while Nanna was watching over him.**

"**Jaina please wake up. I'm not angry, yes I'm terrified but very excited, were going to be parents, we'll have little Jag's and little Jaina's running around." Jag said pulling her into his body, there was a chiming from the door. He got up and went to the door and was surprised to see Han and Leia instead of Luke. "Hi, come on in, Jaina is still out, but we can still talk." He pointed toward the couch and chair. "So what can I do for you?"**

"**Chewie told me not to kill the boy as he said, it took me only a minute to figure she is pregnant, now I won't say I'm not disappoint you didn't wait, but I also know sometimes things happen, and I know you will take great care of her and those children, I do suggest however you give her a few day to come to terms with this pregnancy before you ask for her hand." Han said**

"**Thank you sir, I can tell you honestly it was not planned, we didn't know our birth control had stopped working, neither of us wanted kids just yet eventually yes at least I do, I don't know about Jaina, but I guess we are going to have kids anyway." Jag said**

"**Jag just remember she is strong willed and being pregnant will only enhance those emotions, just be prepared." Leia said.**

"**Thank you I will, please tell me if I take things to personally, I don't want to be one of those angry husbands because their wives have gone hormonal on them, okay?" Jag asked his future in-laws**

"**We will, and don't worry we can always kick your butt if you go all hormonal on her." Han said smiling rubbing his hands together.**

"**Well I'll see you in a few day, don't forget about Ben okay, your both suppose to be watching him." Leia said**

"**We're watching Ben?" Jag asked. "That might be interesting, and get me into practice."**

"**Good because we're going to have a lot of fun, Ben is fun to play with and you need to get used to taking care of Force Sensitive children." Han said smiling**

"**Alright boys just don't get Ben into trouble; two full blooded Corellian flyboy against Ben it is a little unfair." Leia said "Alright I have to go, I'll see you later tell Jaina I love her, I'll see her later, also."**

"**Bye Sweetheart, I'll see you in a few days, go destroy some droids, have fun." He kissed her on the cheek, she waved at Jag and left. "Is Jaina awake yet? Or are we going to breakfast?"**

"**Luke said he'd be over soon to wake her, than we can go to breakfast." Jag said**

"**Alright, let's get a hold of Luke and get him to wake Jaina." Han said**

"**Alright, I'll comm him." Jag pulled out his comm, and hit the button for Luke's comm. "Luke are you busy?"**

"**No, has she not woken, yet?" Luke asked**

"**No, sir she is still out." Jag answered**

"**Very well, I'll be there momentarily." Luke told him**

"**Thank you, sir." Jag said and closed his comm channel. "He'll be here in a minute."**

"**Alright, so let's just sit and talk for a few minutes. I know Luke he'll be here any moment." Han said. The door chimed. "See." Jag opened the door and Luke entered.**

"**She still hasn't woken?" Luke asked**

"**No, I carried her to bed, and cuddled with her, and talked to her parents she still has woken." Jag said.**

"**Alright, I'll pull her out or were taking her to med-ward." Luke said**

"**Alright." Jag and Han followed Luke into the bedroom. Luke put his hand on her forehead and closed his eye, Jag could almost feel the power Luke was exuding. **

"**Jaina?" Luke asked calling her back to the land of the living, he opened his eyes. "She won't wake up she's still in shock, this whole baby thing frightened her."**

"**I can understand that, I was pretty frightened as well, so med-ward?" Jag asked**

"**Yes she needs to be hooked up to an IV, and maybe one of the healers will be able to wake her." Luke said. Jag picked her up and followed Luke out of the room, and toward med-ward. When they entered a healer waved Jag to a bed.**

"**What's wrong with her? What happened?"**

"**She passed out after finding out she's pregnant, she won't wake up." Jag answered**

"**My name is Master Vokara Che I'm the Chief Healer. I'll get an IV started, and work on waking her; I'll take special care of the babies." Master Che said**

"**Babies?" Jag/Han asked together**

"**She's carrying twins." Master Che said.**

"**Okay I think it's my turn to faint." Jag said putting his hand on the bed and leaned against it, he took a couple of deep breaths. "So twins? Wow they really do run in the family."**

"**Yes they do." Han said patting Jag on the back. "Just wait till they start using the Force when you give them baths." Luke laughed.**

"**Why don't you all go to breakfast, I'll comm you when she wakes. And I believe Master Skywalker the Council will be convening right after breakfast." Master Che said.**

"**Thank you. Come on we need to say good bye to Mara, Leia and Jacen." Luke said turning toward door. They made it to the mess, just as breakfast was being served.**

"**Where is Jaina, I thought she'd see me off, it's been awhile since we had different missions." Jacen said**

"**She's in the med-ward; she wouldn't wake, so the healer said they will work on waking her." Jag told him.**

"**Will she be okay? I'm worried about her and the baby." Jacen said. "And if Uncle Luke can't wake her then what are we going to do?"**

"**I don't know, but I can feel her, does that make sense?" Jag asked**

"**You're going to have a child with her it doesn't really surprise me that you can feel her." Jacen said**

**When breakfast was over the Jedi High Council convened to so they could call Palpatine at what the Jedi considered a reasonable hour. Yoda had just finish putting in the comm code as Obi-Wan and Luke sat down, Anakin was in the Council chambers but out of sight.**

"**Master Yoda, I was trying to get a hold of you Yesterday, I saw Master Kenobi another Master that I haven't met before and a Jedi Knight by the name of Solo who I also have never met, escorting Anakin to the Council, Senator Amidala has disappeared, I demand to know what is going on and what is this sword of the Jedi that Master mentioned?"**

"**First of all, Chancellor you don't demand anything of us, we are the Jedi High Council and we keep our own council on all matters. Second Anakin was brought here at the same time as Senator Amidala's relocation to a undisclosed location after severe attempts on her life, she will be under Jedi protection until such time as the Sith Lord is destroyed. As for the Sword of the Jedi, it is a powerful thing that when working with the Chosen one, will make them when joined in battle unstoppable, by any Force, Light or Dark." Master Windu said**

"**So you're telling me, you've created a weapon so powerful that Anakin will be unstoppable?" Palpatine asked paling.**

"**Yes, powerful before he was, but joined with the Sword of the Jedi, unstoppable they will be." Master Yoda said**

"**Is it wise to have Anakin working with something that will make him unstoppable? I mean what if he just goes on a killing spree?" Palpatine asked in fake concern**

"**Will not happen that, only design to destroy Sith, it is." Master Yoda said**

"**And what of these two, I saw escorting Anakin?" Palpatine asked**

"**Master Luke Jade, and Jedi Knight Jaina Solo, two very powerful Jedi, Jedi Solo is ready to take the trials for Master in the near future. Master Jade is a High Councilor, he was just voted in. Is there anything else we might help you with, we've almost tracked the Sith Lord, and young Anakin still has much training to do." Master Windu said**

"**Where have you tracked this Sith Lord to?" Palpatine was even paler.**

"**The basement of 500 Republica we will have teams out in the next few days running through the senate building, and the military office to see if we get anything there." Master Fisto said**

"**Very well, keep me informed of the information as it comes in." Palpatine said**

"**We will." Master Windu said. "Good day." And Yoda hit the end button.**

"**Well that went well." Luke said**

"**How did that go well?" Master Koon asked surprised**

"**He's been thrown off balance, it would be best if we could throw Anakin and Jaina at him while we do a sweep of the senate building a very public sweep. He doesn't know the Sword of the Jedi is a person he thinks it's a weapon, this is good because when he see Jaina his first thought isn't going to be Sword of the Jedi, it's going to be, why would they send a girl with Anakin to arrest him instead of the Masters of the Council." Luke told them**

"**I see what you mean. It's good, they'll have to train double hard for the next two days then we let them loose, we'll have fake teams searching everywhere I just named so he thinks he's fooled us." Master Windu said**

"**Good very good." Master Yoda said "We are dismissed for now."**

**Luke headed toward the med-ward to see if there was anything he could do.**

"**Alright here is your paper work, give this to the King and Queen, it will tell them you are answering there call for help. Remember you're not a Skywalker or Jade. You are Master Mara Horn, your alias is." Master Yoda said handing Mara a data-pad.**

"**Thank you Master Yoda, we will be back in a few days." Mara said. Mara, Leia and Jacen rose bowed, and gave quick hugs to everyone and headed out, they loaded onto **_**the Jade Shadow**_** left Courasant and hit hyper space, it took a half a day to get to Artorias.**

"**This is Artorias control to unidentified vessel."**

"**Artorias control this is **_**the Shadow**_**, I am Master Mara Horn on a mission from the Jedi High Council, permission to land and speak with the King and Queen." Mara said**

"**Permission granted follow the beacon in, the King and Queen will meet with you shortly." **

"**Thank you. **_**Shadow **_**out." Mara said**

"**Well this should be fun; I'll deal with the royal protocol, if you wish Mara." Leia said**

"**Yes please, I hate posturing royals, I'm just thankful you were never like that." Mara said**

**They quickly landed, and headed out of the ship and were meet by the royal guards.**

"**I am Captain James Gorshun of the royal guard; may I have your paper work?" Captain Gorshun asked**

"**Yes, I'm Master Mara Horn and these are Jedi Knights Leia and Jacen Solo, my sister-in-law and nephew." Mara said as she handed the data-pad to the captain.**

"**In-laws? I thought the Jedi weren't allowed to marry?" the Captain asked**

"**The rules have been change, we we're taught by a Master Luke Horn on the back water planets, until he was just recalled, that is when the rules were changed." Mara paused looking up at the palace. "Now we're here to speak with the King and Queen and then deal with the problem at hand."**

"**Yes Master, they are coming and will be here in just a few minutes." The King and Queen were just coming around the corner when Leia gasped.**

"**Mara I think they might be your parents." She whispered into Mara's ear. Mara looked and about fainted right then.**

"**I think we need to get this over with, I'm getting dizzy, and this is all Luke's fault." Mara said and heard Jacen snort. "Something to say Jacen?"**

"**Just that it's funny you're blaming Uncle Luke when you were just as much a part of the act as he." Jacen said.**

"**I'm King Kevin Jade. My wife and Queen Keira Jade, our son, Kevin Jade the second." The King said. They all bowed.**

"**I am Master Mara Horn, my sister-in-law Jedi Knight Leia Solo, and my nephew Jedi Knight Jacen Solo. We have been sent by the Jedi High Council to deal with your request for help." Mara said**

"**I didn't know Jedi could marry." The Queen said**

"**It is a new thing but some of us were married in secret before. Now what is your problem?" Mara asked cutting to the chase.**

"**We have a droid problem that our military forces can't deal with by themselves, you didn't bring any troopers?" the king asked**

"**No, we have dealt with bigger problems then this without troops to back us." Jacen said. "Now where is your droid problem?"**

"**To the east side of the city. The military has kept them at bay, but it won't be long before they overcome our defenses." The king said**

"**Very well, we will see you when we have dealt with the problem at hand." Mara raised her hand and the ramp closed. The three of them bowed and ran toward the east side of the city. It took all of a day and half for them to finish off the droids and secure the planet. They got back to the Palace all of four and half hours from when they left, as they came to the ship, they saw the royal guard standing around waiting for them to get back.**

"**Master, Knights, the King and Queen would like to see you before you leave." The captain said.**

"**Very well, we will clean up and change, then meet you back here in say a half an hour." Mara said to the Captain.**

"**Yes Ma'am." **

**They showered and changed, had a quick bit to eat.**

"**Alright Captain lets go." They followed him to the Palace and into the throne room where they bowed.**

"**I understand you wiped out the whole droid group in just a day, it was quite amazing I watched some of it, on the security cams." The King said "I have watched a few Jedi, but this time you work as a cohesive unit like nothing I have ever seen before."**

"**We have fought many battles together it just makes things easier that were related we can do the battle meld in a much stronger way, than any other Jedi." Mara said**

"**Well it was quite amazing as I said. Master Horn my wife was asking me if I though you looked like her twin, and I must say you do, Horn is your married name what is your maiden name?" The King asked**

"**Calrissian. My name was Mara Calrissian, when I married I took my husband's name as is tradition." Mara said.**

"**I had always wanted to name my daughter Mara; my twin Kara always liked the name because it was so close to her name." The Queen said**

"**Well it would be an honor to share a name with a princess." Mara said bowing her head.**

"**Yes, anyway I was hoping we could feed you dinner or give you a place to rest before you left on your next assignment." The King said**

"**I'm sorry your Majesties, we have an assignment on Courasant that is top priority, we think we've almost identified the Sith Lord that has been the cause of this war, it will be over very soon." Mara told them**

"**How wonderful. The war over, well is there anything you need?" The Queen asked**

"**No thank you, but we must be going." Mara said**

"**Very well, be safe and May the Force be with you." The King said**

"**And you." They said as one.**

**They bowed and left boarding **_**the Jade Shadow**_** quickly and heading back to Courasant.**


End file.
